Stockholm Syndrome
by Nalou
Summary: Participation au challenge de Juillet du Collectif NONAME - Concernant les UNIVERS ALTERNATIF ! John est capitaine et médecin à bord du HMS Spearfish, un sous-marin de la Marine Britannique pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, au moment où celui-ci se fait torpiller par l'ennemi...


**Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage.** Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME: rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant !

 **Notes** : Voici mon humble participation au challenge de Juillet, les Univers Alternatifs !

Veuillez prendre en compte le fait que, pour le bien de l'histoire, j'ai honteusement bafoué à peu près toutes les lois de la physique, de la thermodynamique, de la médecine... que l'on puisse connaître ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

 **Sinon, je ne remercierai jamais assez la fabuleuse, fantastique, parfaite Flo'wTralala, ma femme d'amour^10, qui m'a épaulé, conseillé, béta...é, et qui a accepté de me faire la plus belle illustration au monde ! Merci, je t'aime !**

Je vous retrouve tout en bas, pour les notes de fin !

Bonne lecture,

 **Nalou**

* * *

Le regard vide, le capitaine fixait le hublot qui le séparait de l'extérieur.

Parfois, dans les rares moments de calme à bord du HMS Spearfish, il pouvait deviner le poids écrasant de l'océan au-dessus de sa tête. Vivre depuis deux ans, trois mois et dix-sept jours dans ce sous-marin n'aidait en rien sa claustrophobie croissante. Malgré sa passion enfantine pour la biologie océanique, il ne pouvait l'admirer proprement. Peut-être était-ce à cause du poids qui écrasait également son esprit. Celui, invisible, mais pourtant palpable, de la guerre. Son spectre suffisait pour anéantir toute éclosion de joie.

Chaque nouveau message radio apportait son lot de morts, et en tant que médecin de bord, rien ne pouvait le détruire plus.

Son regard vague suivait de temps en temps un poisson qui osait s'approcher du géant de métal. Il parvenait également à distinguer quelques récifs, dans la pénombre des profondeurs.

Certains de ces poissons avaient des formes vraiment particulières, lui faisant penser à des monstres. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver encore plus près du centre de la Terre.

Un mouvement vif sur la droite du hublot le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Une longue queue argentée s'agitait, quittant son champ de vision. Il colla son visage à la vitre froide, tentant d'apercevoir cet immense poisson qui semblait tourner autour de son point d'observation.

Un instant plus tard, une paire d'yeux couleur de givre apparut, et sembla le fixer à travers le verre.

Le Capitaine John Watson, dans la panique, en tomba de son banc. Etait-ce... Avait-il rêvé ? La vision avait déjà disparu, et pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait été gravée au fer rouge sur ses rétines.

Au dehors, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir un visage humain.

ççç

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser froidement la situation. Au même moment s'était déclenchée l'alarme assourdissante du bâtiment. Ils étaient attaqués.

L'éclairage de sécurité s'enclencha alors que les machines se mettaient en halte, laissant l'ensemble de l'équipage déboussolé, tâtonnant dans la pénombre teintée de rouge.

John entendit ses camarades chuchoter à quelques mètres de lui, mais son cœur emballé résonnait dans ses oreilles et bloquait la signification de leurs mots.

Le silence, parsemé des cris stridents de l'alarme, se fit lourd, allongeant les secondes qui suivirent, avant qu'un choc effroyable ne lui fasse perdre pied. Alors qu'il s'écroulait, sa tête heurta le banc sur lequel il était précédemment assis, et il perdit connaissance.

ççç

John reprit ses esprits à peine quelques instants plus tard, et il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. De l'eau coulait frénétiquement à ses pieds, et ses camarades hurlaient, couraient vers les étages supérieurs du sous-marin, passant à seulement quelques millimètres de sa tête.

Ils avaient été touchés. Pas de plein fouet, sinon il ne serait rien resté de leur chair, mais probablement heurté par une torpille, creusant une fuite dans l'habitacle par laquelle l'eau salée s'empressait de s'engouffrer. Le bâtiment s'alourdissait, les plongeant toujours plus vers le fond.

L'adrénaline prenant possession de son corps, John se releva, ignora le sang qui battait fébrilement à ses tempes, et pris à son tour les escaliers menant au pont supérieur, faisant crisser ses lourdes rangers contre le métal.

Le seul espoir de ne pas finir englouti dans cet engin, écrasé contre une paroi par la folie des flots, était encore de s'échapper par l'écoutille, puis espérer avoir suffisamment d'air pour remonter à la surface…

ççç

Il s'efforça de ne pas reconnaitre les corps inertes par-dessus lesquels il sautait dans sa précipitation. Etrangement, il se sentait calme, froid, malgré le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme et des cris des membres de l'équipage.

Il les entendait, juste au-dessus, se crier des choses désordonnées au niveau du sas de sortie.

Accroché à la rambarde des escaliers de métal, il sentit avant de voir l'engouffrement de l'eau dans le bâtiment. Une puissante vague vint à sa rencontre, le décrochant presque de la barrière et risquant de l'envoyer se briser quelques mètres plus bas, avec les restes d'une porte arrachée qui le heurta à l'épaule gauche. La douleur lancinante le laissa pantelant.

Le débit diminua, lui permettant de reprendre une grande goulée d'air après s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Il redoubla d'efforts pour rejoindre le dernier pont, apercevant ses derniers camarades grimper à l'échelle qui les mèneraient à la liberté, mais qui en même temps raccourcirait dangereusement le temps disponible dans le sous-marin.

Il posa la main droite sur le premier barreau au moment où les rangers de son prédécesseur disparaissaient au-dessus de lui. Vers la surface. Il prit un instant pour gonfler ses poumons d'oxygène avant de s'élancer, laissant derrière lui nombre de ses amis.

Il commença à battre des pieds, gêné par ses chaussures et son uniforme, le bras gauche replié contre son torse, avant de jeter un œil autour de lui, tentant de repérer ses camarades.

La vision qui l'accueillit faillit lui faire rejeter le peu d'air qui lui restait.

De nombreuses arabesques rouges serpentaient dans les flots, à divers endroits autour de lui. A sa gauche, à sa droite. Au-dessus, en dessous. Partout. De nombreuses ombres lui masquaient périodiquement le peu de lumière que déversait la lune à une telle profondeur.

Bien plus que la dizaine de personnes qu'il avait vu sortir du sous-marin.

Un bras déchiqueté coula à quelques mètres de lui.

Terrifié, il tenta alors de s'élever, vers la surface, là où l'astre brillait, vers l'espoir.

Et c'est alors que quelque chose se saisit de son pied.

ççç

Il frôla la crise cardiaque et ne put empêcher sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un cri silencieux d'effroi, laissant échapper ses dernières réserves de vie.

La chose le tirait vers le fond.

Il tenta de se débattre, de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant, mais le manque d'oxygène lui fit tourner la tête. Les tâches noires se développaient sur ses rétines, se mêlant aux ombres qui l'entouraient.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, un cri strident perça son tympan gauche, dispersant immédiatement le groupe qui s'était resserré en une étreinte fatale, et deux longs bras entourèrent ses épaules et ses genoux, le serrant contre un corps bleuté, recouvert de peau et d'écailles.

ççç

Des bruits étouffés, lointains, parvenaient à John alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes à peine.

Instinctivement, son corps prit une grande respiration, prêt à se noyer de nouveau. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se redressa en sursaut, complètement perdu.

L'instant d'avant, il était tiré vers le fond de l'océan par des créatures imaginaires… Etait-il sauf ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent frénétiquement son entourage, persuadé qu'il s'était simplement assoupi pendant sa garde et qu'il allait retrouver le brouhaha paisible du sous-marin.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus entouré de métal, mais de… Verre ? Il était dans une sphère, vraisemblablement hermétique, à des mètres sous la surface…

Sentant venir une crise d'angoisse, il se força à se calmer, se répétant que l'oxygène contenu dans la sphère n'allait pas durer éternellement, que bientôt, il allait s'asphyxier avant de trouver une échappatoire…

Rappelé à l'ordre par son épaule gauche, il posa mécaniquement sa main droite dessus. Sentant une irrégularité, il se fraya un chemin sous son uniforme, avant de la retirer, poisseuse. Couverte de sang. C'était ce qu'il craignait.

Il commença par se débarrasser de sa lourde veste d'uniforme bleu marine aux boutons dorés, toujours trempée, et de ses rangers, afin de rester en maillot de corps et pantalon. Ses dog tags tintèrent avec le mouvement, sortant de sous son débardeur.

Il fit rouler son épaule expérimentalement, d'avant en arrière, puis à l'inverse, vérifiant que son articulation n'était pas endommagée.

Juste une vilaine coupure. Pas vraiment l'idéal… Mais avec le choc que lui avait causé la porte, il s'était attendu à pire. Une clavicule cassée n'était pas vraiment le mieux pour nager – surtout s'il se trouvait poursuivi…

Pieds nus, il s'agenouilla contre la paroi de verre, et observa la scène se déroulant sous ses pieds.

Des myriades de sirènes – oui, des hommes et des femmes dont la moitié inférieure du corps était couverte d'écailles et se terminaient par une nageoire flamboyante – se tenaient en arc de cercle autour d'une sirène plus imposante, munie d'un trident forgé dans ce qui semblait être du corail.

Leur Roi ?

Les rangs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un groupe de sirène couvert de sang. Les attaquants de ses camarades, donc. Ils se prosternèrent devant le monarque avant de lui tendre quelque chose – une tête humaine, réalisa John avec effroi.

Ces créatures immondes avaient ramené les têtes de ses amis comme trophées, et les présentaient à leur chef… Mais qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

Etait-il le trophée supplémentaire, gardé vivant pour une bonne partie de chasse après le rassemblement ?

Le visage aux yeux de givre réapparut soudainement juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter et se jeter en arrière. Il réalisa quelques battements de cœur plus tard que, coincé ainsi dans sa sphère de verre, il n'était pas plus à l'abri en s'éloignant de la paroi, puisqu'il la touchait de toute façon de ses pieds…

Face à lui, Yeux-de-givre battait de la queue, se tenant à sa hauteur.

C'était un jeune homme – enfin, la partie supérieure de son corps – à la peau extrêmement blanche, presque bleutée, qui laissait voir le réseau veineux qui le traversait de part en part. Le long de ses avant-bras, de fines nageoires diaphanes bougeaient au gré des mouvements sous-marins, et la main qu'il posa contre la sphère de verre était légèrement palmée. De délicates écailles bleues entouraient ses yeux, parcouraient ses côtes avant de rejoindre ses hanches, formant la queue qu'il avait aperçue lorsqu'il était encore dans le sous-marin. Les rayons lumineux provenant de la surface faisaient varier sa couleur, allant jusque dans l'argenté.

De chaque côté de son cou, trois plaies béantes encadraient sa trachées. Non, pas des plaies – des branchies… Qui bougeaient à chaque respiration qui soulevait la cage thoracique de l'homme-poisson. De longues mèches brunes flottaient autour de son crâne, parsemées de perles scintillantes, passant parfois négligemment devant son visage aux pommettes hautes.

Ses yeux perçants le fixaient toujours, semblant être fascinés par quelque chose. Et John ne pouvait écarter son regard du sien… Il s'en sentait incapable, comme si c'était la tâche la plus épuisante qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Doucement, il se remit à genoux, et approcha de l'autre extrémité de la sphère, s'approchant de la créature.

Il se sentait en sécurité, curieux même d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il allait poser sa main contre celle de son vis-à-vis à travers la paroi lorsque du mouvement dans sa vision périphérique le sortit de sa transe. Il recula d'un bond, ses pieds nus glissant sur le verre, puis arriva à se stabiliser grâce à quelques mouvements de bras.

Celui qui semblait être le Roi se tenait maintenant à côté de Yeux-de-givre. Il était plus grand, plus fort également. Bien que les couleurs de ses yeux, de ses cheveux et de sa queue ne soient pas les mêmes, il put noter une ressemblance entre les deux êtres face à lui. Celui portant la couronne le fixa d'un regard froid qui le laissa couvert de chair de poule, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Sauf qu'à la place de paroles, ce fut des cris suraigus qui sortirent de sa gorge.

John plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, protégeant son tympan déjà endommagé lors de l'attaque. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se recroquevilla. Le son qui émanait de l'extérieur était à la limite du supportable, le bruit légèrement atténué par le verre.

Celui-ci cessa rapidement alors que Yeux-de givre trainait son semblable un peu plus loin. Ils semblèrent argumenter à voix basse maintenant, jetant chacun de nombreux regards dans sa direction, tout en gesticulant de plus en plus furieusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yeux-de-givre revint près de John, le Roi légèrement en retrait. Il reposa la main contre la paroi, ses yeux clairs implorant John de s'approcher.

Le blond ressentit de nouveau cette atmosphère de calme qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt, et décida d'ignorer cette alarme qui sonnait constamment à l'arrière de son crâne.

Presque automatiquement, naturellement, sa main gauche se plaça face à sa jumelle de porcelaine.

Derrière ses yeux, des centaines de couleurs éclatèrent, le prenant par surprise. Il s'éloigna violemment, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir directement à l'intérieur de son âme.

Le brun le regardait toujours, l'air blessé, presque suppliant.

John ne put se retenir de reposer sa main contre le verre. Les images reprirent, prenant la forme de mouvements défilant au gré des marées. Les profondeurs, écrasantes, mystérieuses, le soleil à travers le flou des vagues, à quelques mètres seulement de la surface.

Les images s'effacèrent peu à peu, laissant place à un sentiment de chaleur dans tout son corps, comme si… Comme s'il ressentait les émotions de son vis-à-vis. Timidement, il décolla sa main de la paroi. Les sensations disparurent, lui laissant une impression de vide.

John appliqua précipitamment sa main à nouveau, et releva les yeux. Yeux-de-givre le fixait toujours, patiemment, et à l'instant où le contact se fit, il retrouva cette sensation étrange mais si agréable.

Les images reprirent, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit un sous-marin s'approcher doucement. Il reconnut rapidement le nom du bâtiment : le HMS Spearfish…

Étaient-ce les souvenirs de cette créature qu'il observait à travers leur contact interposé ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet de sa propre personne quelques secondes plus tard, il n'eut aucun doute.

Ses yeux bleus se reflétaient à travers l'épais hublot, perdus dans la profondeur de l'océan. Leur couleur était accentuée par les reflets provenant de la surface, les rendant presque translucides, d'une profondeur à se noyer.

Il se vit sursauter puis tomber, avant que la vue ne change complètement. La créature s'éloignait précipitamment alors qu'autre chose de bien plus dangereux approchait.

À travers les yeux de cette créature, John vit alors la raison de leur naufrage habillée dans une torpille allemande. Une torpille dont la trajectoire était légèrement déviée de celle du sous-marin, ne causant pas de dégâts immédiats et irréversibles, mais laissant le choix à l'équipage de mourir écrasé entre les flots et les parois, ou noyé, à l'extérieur.

Voire pire… car les semblables de l'homme poisson face à lui attendaient patiemment à la sortie du bâtiment.

Une immense tristesse envahit alors John, une douleur enserrant son cœur et son âme. Revoir ses camarades mourir ainsi, déchiquetés par des créatures chimériques alors qu'ils tentaient leur seule chance de sortir vivants du géant de métal…

La vision s'arrêta soudainement, et le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Yeux-de-givre avait rompu le contact, et le regardait avec un air de stupéfaction profonde, choqué.

John mit quelques secondes à comprendre que les gouttes qui glissaient le long de son menton étaient ses propres larmes, qui coulaient maintenant à flot.

Soudainement épuisé, il retomba sur ses avant-bras, et pleura, cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus.

ççç

John ne sut pas combien de temps ça lui prit. Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi toutes ces créatures s'étaient rapprochées et le regardaient comme une bête de foire.

Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est que Yeux-de-Givre n'avait pas quitté ses côtés un seul instant, tentant désespérément de renouer le contact à travers la paroi, s'agitant parfois, puis restant pratiquement immobile près de son visage, l'observant.

Il se sentait épié, en danger parmi ces monstres qui avaient littéralement détruit ses camarades. Il se sentait seul, désespéré, et tellement, tellement triste. Il ne survivrait pas. Il le savait. Tous ces visages aux sourires carnassiers n'attendaient que ça. Certains n'hésitaient plus et venaient faire crisser leurs griffes contre la paroi de verre qui l'entourait de toute part.

Il ne vit cependant pas que Yeux-de-Givre les chassaient tous, un par un, allant jusqu'à en blesser certains, avant que le Roi lui-même n'intervienne.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. John essuya son visage trempé sur son débardeur avant de se redresser de nouveau sur ses genoux, la respiration plus calme, la tristesse non plus lancinante mais étouffée au fond de son âme.

Il interrompit le parcours d'une dernière larme du doigt, avant de poser sa main sur la paroi, déterminé à en savoir plus sur ces créatures et le destin qu'elles lui réservaient.

Yeux-de-Givre, comprenant le geste, vint apposer sa propre main contre celle du blond, reprenant leur contact éphémère.

Cette fois-ci, John ressentit la tristesse de son vis-à-vis, comprit qu'elle était pour lui, mais également pour une raison bien plus ancienne et ancrée.

A peine eut-il envie d'en savoir plus que de nouvelles images déferlèrent.

Des sous-marins. Des bateaux. Des hommes. Utilisés, cassés, coulés, brisés. Détruisant, polluant, recouvrant, étouffant la vie sous-marine. La guerre qui faisait rage sur le continent et en mer ne touchait pas que les hommes. N'avait jamais touché que les hommes.

Tout ce que les militaires avaient mis en place pour protéger leurs nations et vaincre l'ennemi finissait par avoir des conséquences sur le monde, et personne n'avait su imaginer leur étendue. John voyait à travers les souvenirs du brun de nombreuses sirènes mourir, sous des écoulements de mazout, mais aussi frappées par des projections liées aux explosions, éventrées par des débris de verre ou de métal, étouffées sous des restes macabres.

John retira légèrement son bras, se sentant nauséeux. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément, d'intégrer toutes les nouvelles informations que lui transmettait l'esprit de la sirène.

Reprenant ses appuis, il renoua le contact avec son vis-à-vis, avant de tenter une nouvelle chose.

Concentrant tout le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il formula une question à l'intérieur de son crâne.

 _Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?_

De l'autre côté, le brun aux cheveux flottant écarquilla les yeux, semblant surpris un court instant, avant de prendre une expression de réflexion intense.

John sentit une légère gène à l'arrière de son crâne, et au moment où il se concentra dessus, il entendit enfin une voix – sombre, grave, entêtante. La parole de l'âme de cet être sublime et irréel.

 _Sherlock. Je suis Sherlock. Et toi, quel est ton nom humain, Fils de Neptune ?_

John mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que disait son vis-à-vis, ce Sherlock… Son intonation était particulière, hachée, et il était facile de deviner que l'Anglais n'était pas son langage maternel…

 _Tu parles anglais ?_

 _Oui, j'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre, avec toutes les guerres humaines…_

 _Sherlock, tu… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Alors que vous avez tué tous mes camarades… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec eux ?_ demanda John, les yeux ancrés dans les iris presque blancs.

 _Parce que j'ai reconnu le signe. Le signe d'un Fils de Neptune… Le signe de notre Salut à tous. L'instant précédant l'explosion de la torpille… J'ai… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dans ce poisson aux entrailles de métal…_

 _Fils de Neptune ? De quel signe parles-tu ?_

Sherlock le regarda un instant, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis tendit son bras droit devant lui, le gauche toujours en contact avec la paume de John.

Sa main droite vint effleurer le verre à proximité du visage de John.

Toujours pensif, Sherlock reprit son explication.

 _La guerre doit cesser. Tu dois la faire s'arrêter. C'est le seul moyen._

Lui jetant un dernier regard, Sherlock s'éloigna, ne se retournant pas.

ççç

John, dépité, s'assit dans la bulle avant de se frotter le crâne d'une main.

Ce Sherlock ne lui avait à peine apporté que quelques éléments de réponse. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait devenir, ni combien de temps il pouvait survivre dans cette foutue sphère.

ççç

 _Es-tu sûr de toi ?_

 _De combien de preuves as-tu besoin, Mycroft ? Les yeux, aussi bleus que notre océan, et bien plus profonds encore ? Et n'as-tu pas vu, tout à l'heure, ce dont il est capable ? As-tu déjà vu l'un d'entre nous produire de l'eau avec ses yeux ? Il y a forcément un lien ! Comment expliques-tu cela ? De l'eau s'échappait de ses yeux ! De l'eau, Mycroft, ses yeux peuvent créer un océan !_

 _Sherlock… Fais attention, tu veux ? Tu prends trop les choses à cœur, comme toujours. Souviens-toi que les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Ce sont les sentiments qui déclenchent les guerres._

 _Ce sont également les sentiments qui les font s'arrêter !_

En colère, la jeune sirène s'éloigna, rejoignant son récif. Désabusé, son frère, le Roi, s'en alla rejoindre son conseil sans plus chercher le dialogue. S'il fallait qu'il use de son autorité de Monarque pour faire cesser ces absurdités, il le ferait. Qu'importe s'il brisait le cœur de son frère au passage. Pour régner, il n'en fallait pas.

ççç

John n'avait pas revu Sherlock depuis au moins une journée – l'océan s'était assombri, seulement éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, puis le soleil avait refait surface, perçant les flots de ses rayons.

Il avait fini par sombrer, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement, allongé sur le côté pour préserver son dos de l'incurvation de la sphère, presque roulé en boule sous sa veste. Malgré ses efforts, la dureté du verre avait été implacable, et la douleur à son épaule n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Son sommeil avait été léger, régulièrement dérangé par le cri des sirènes. Cependant, aucune n'avait retenté d'approcher sa bulle de survie.

ççç

Le lendemain matin, il avait trouvé à ses côtés une boîte métallique : la trousse de premiers secours étanche du sous-marin.

Il put nettoyer sa plaie, et y appliquer un pansement, à défaut de recoudre.

ççç

Après des heures à contempler ses environs d'un air morose, son estomac était intenable. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir dans la gorge, tellement contracté qu'il lui faisait mal. John ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quand datait son dernier repas…

Il eut de l'espoir en voyant venir Sherlock. Après tout, la mallette de soins n'était pas arrivée toute seule à côté de lui…

Il se leva et posa immédiatement la main sur la paroi. Sherlock fit de même, à peine arrivé. Il sembla rapidement saisir le problème sans que John n'ait à formuler une parole, ce pour quoi il le remerciait intérieurement.

En échange, le brun lui présenta de nouveaux souvenirs.

John laissa les images envahir son esprit, déjà presque habitué à la sensation.

 _Un récif qui se détachait des autres par sa hauteur – une entrée par un tunnel, dont le diamètre variait régulièrement, et qui finissait par déboucher sur une caverne éclairée par les étoiles, où la mer rencontrait la terre délicatement, la roche grimpant ensuite en une cheminée interminable jusqu'au ciel._

 _Une grande étendue de sable fin accueillait chaque légère vague avec patience. Une dalle plane et à l'abri de l'eau surplombant le tout…_

John, à son tour, tenta de lui montrer des images de la surface, de là où il vivait, tenta de le convaincre de le laisser remonter…

Brisant le contact, Sherlock le regarda, avant de hocher doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

Il ne pouvait pas le libérer. Son peuple avait trop besoin de lui.

Désemparé par ce refus, John ne put que se résigner à le suivre. N'importe quoi serait mieux que cette bulle infernale, aux yeux et à portée de griffe de tous…

ççç

Sherlock déplaça la bulle jusque devant l'entrée de la caverne, et la dissout une fois que John fut prêt. Il le guida ensuite à l'intérieur du tunnel, s'obligeant à l'attendre, à s'assurer qu'il pouvait encore avancer.

Finalement, alors que John commençait presque à suffoquer, ils crevèrent la surface de l'eau à l'intérieur de la grotte.

John rejoignit rapidement le sol par la pente douce que formait le sable, retirant une fois sur pieds son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau. Sherlock s'allongea à plat ventre sur le banc de sable, le dos à l'air libre, puis lui tendit sa veste soigneusement pliée, ainsi que la boîte de premiers secours – qui étaient restées au sec dans une bulle similaire à celle qui avait contenu John le temps du voyage.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent pour la première fois lors de la transaction, et le militaire ressentit une légère décharge contre la froideur des extrémités du brun. Il frissonna, tenta de croire que c'était lié à l'humidité, et non pas une réaction de son corps à ce contact impromptu.

ççç

John s'assit près de Sherlock, ses orteils nus jouant avec le sable chaud, et sa peau baignée par le soleil retrouvant son éclat doré. Doucement, il posa sa main au sol, paume ouverte en invitation. Sherlock la regarda un instant, avant d'allonger le bras et de déposer délicatement sa main dans celle tendue.

Le contact, direct, comme ce à quoi John s'attendait, percuta de plein fouet son esprit. Il ressentit clairement le mélange de sensations qui tourbillonnait dans le cerveau de Sherlock, et non plus juste l'émotion la plus forte du moment.

Celles-ci étaient innombrables, plus ou moins puissantes, formant un tout. Il les sentait varier en intensité au fur et à mesure que Sherlock les décomposait. Le partage était tellement intime, mais rendu si naturel que ça ne dérangeait aucun des deux hommes – créatures. Ils se laissèrent bercer quelques instants, avant que Sherlock ne tourne brusquement la tête, son attention totalement focalisée sur quelque chose à l'extérieur de la grotte.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors que le cœur de John battait la chamade, Sherlock se refocalisa sur lui.

 _Je dois partir. Je reviendrai demain, promis. En attendant, s'il te plait, reste éloigné de l'eau._

 _Mais… Attends !_

Sherlock le regarda intensément, retirant sa main de leur étreinte, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Sherlock ! »

La voix éraillée de John mourut en même temps qu'il perdit vue de la sirène.

ççç

Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse. Ses lèvres, sillonnées de gerçures prêtes à se fendre.

John était allongé sur le côté, contre la paroi fraiche de la roche.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait bu. Et l'eau de mer le tentait de plus en plus, même s'il savait que c'était la pire erreur qu'il puisse commettre.

Le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith, et Sherlock n'était pas encore revenu. Cela devait faire trois jours qu'il s'était échappé du sous-marin, et le retour à l'air libre l'asséchait encore plus que lorsqu'il était dans la bulle, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se réhydrater.

Etait-ce un piège ? Est-ce que l'humain séché était un plat raffiné et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours n'était qu'un stratagème pour le mener à faire confiance au frère du Roi des Sirènes ?

Le soleil avait disparu depuis un moment, bloqué par la longue cheminée de ce qui devait être un ancien volcan. John était fatigué. La journée avait duré une éternité, encloisonné dans ce lieu terrestre mais maudit.

ççç

John ne réagit pas lorsque la surface plane creva pour en laisser sortir Sherlock. Il faisait à présent nuit noire.

Le médecin garda résolument le dos tourné, de toute façon trop fatigué pour user le peu d'énergie qui lui restait maintenant.

Il entendit des clapotements, comme si la sirène essayait d'attirer son attention. Puis, quelques instants de silence.

« J… Joh-ohn »

Le blond se retourna brusquement, fixant Sherlock, persuadé qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination due à la déshydratation. Il vit cependant les lèvres pulpeuses bouger de nouveau à l'instant où il entendit de nouveau son prénom.

« John ! »

Sherlock se rapprocha de la plage, les bras chargés, avant de s'allonger le plus possible sur le banc de sable, pour se rapprocher. Il déposa son chargement avant de tendre le bras en direction de John.

Celui-ci, retrouvant un peu d'espoir en voyant les vivres et bouteilles d'eau que le brun venait de déposer, rampa jusqu'à lui.

Leurs mains entrèrent en contact, et John plongea dans l'esprit de la sirène.

 _Je suis désolé, John. Je…_

 _De l'eau… s'il te plait…_

Devant la voix épuisée de John, Sherlock rompit le contact de leurs doigts, puis le saisit sous les aisselles afin de le tirer vers l'eau.

Il s'aida de sa nageoire pour se reculer et guider John contre lui. Il le plaça de sorte à l'allonger contre lui, le corps immergé, avant de se saisir d'une des bouteilles et de l'ouvrir.

Il plaça sa main gauche sous la tête de John afin de l'élever un peu, et apposa le goulot sur les lèvres de l'autre.

John but les premières gorgées difficilement, s'étouffant presque, puis de plus en plus goulument. Sherlock dut l'empêcher de terminer la bouteille d'un coup, et la garda hors de portée quelques instants, le temps que John retrouve son souffle.

Progressivement, il sentit John se détendre contre lui et s'animer un peu.

La main du blond s'éleva et vint se poser sur celle du brun tenant encore la bouteille d'eau. Immédiatement, leur connexion se forgea.

 _Merci..._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, John. Je devais m'assurer qu'aucune créature mal intentionnée ne me suive une fois que j'avais récupéré ce dont tu avais besoin. Je n'avais pas évalué correctement ton degré de déshydratation et..._

 _Tu peux parler._

 _Oui, bien sûr, nous nous parlons depuis plusieurs jours déjà, tu ne te souviens pas ? As-tu perdu la mémoire ?_

La réflexion fit doucement rire John, toujours allongé contre la sirène.

"A haute voix, idiot."

Sherlock le regarda, penaud, avant de comprendre.

"Oh, hum, oui."

 _Mais ça a l'air difficile, autant continuer ainsi tant que nous sommes en contact._

 _Soit. Je t'ai ramené de quoi nourrir ton estomac d'humain. Enfin, j'espère que c'est mangeable. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'être, c'est dur et froid !_

 _C'est la conserve, ça. Ce que l'on mange se trouve à l'intérieur._

 _La conserve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi de longues heures, ne se rendant pas compte de leur proximité, leurs corps en contact sur toute leur longueur...

Les lueurs du petit matin les trouvèrent toujours ainsi, conversant toujours, Sherlock posant allègrement question sur question sur le monde d'en haut.

Les humains n'avaient pas la capacité de créer des bulles mais se déplaçaient dans des boîtes roulantes tirées par des moteurs (il n'avait pas encore compris totalement de quel type d'animal il s'agissait). Ils ne pouvaient se déplacer en hauteur qu'à l'aide d'avions, de grands oiseaux couverts de métal, qui n'avait pas du tout la même forme que les anguilles de fer qui envahissaient les mers car l'air ne permettait pas la même flottaison que l'eau.

John, lui, apprit que les sirènes pouvaient respirer aussi confortablement à l'air libre que dans l'eau, car leurs ouïes étaient couplées à une fosse nasale, et un système de clapets permettait de ne pas s'étouffer dans un cas ou dans l'autre. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'exprimaient en cris proches de l'ultrason sous l'eau, et qu'ils avaient la capacité de parler normalement, même si celle-ci n'était jamais utilisée.

Cependant, quelques minutes d'exposition à l'air et au soleil suffisaient pour que leur queue ne s'assèche totalement et soit irrémédiablement abîmée. Ils étaient donc extrêmement prudents lorsqu'ils s'approchaient des hommes. D'une part, leur révêler l'existence des sirènes signerait la fin de leur prospérité, la chasse commencerait et la guerre serait cette fois ci inter-espèces. D'autre part, la sirène attrapée, même si elle parvenait à fuir, signerait son arrêt de mort. Elle coulerait, et dépérirait, immobile, incapable de se nourrir, au fond des eaux.

Durant leur discussion animée, John s'était levé pour récupérer une des conserves que lui avait ramenées Sherlock, et après l'avoir dévorée - malgré le goût immonde et froid - il s'était installé en tailleur au bord de l'eau.

Sherlock, désireux de libérer le poids sur ses coudes, roula sur le dos, le banc de sable lui offrant un maintien moelleux et légèrement ascendant, et vint poser sa tête sur les jambes de John, soupirant d'aise.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu John prendre une grande inspiration de surprise qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Gêné, il se redressa, prêt à partir, lorsque le blond reprit le contact de leurs paumes.

 _Reste... Tu m'as juste surpris, mais tu ne me gênes pas._

Sceptique, Sherlock le regarda, avant de s'allonger progressivement, retrouvant sa place sur les mollets du blond. Il tendit sa main droite et vint la poser près de sa tête, une invitation au contact à laquelle John répondit immédiatement.

 _Parle-moi encore des sirènes, et de vos pouvoirs..._

Sherlock ferma les yeux, et reprit son récit.

Il remarqua à peine la main venue caresser les épaisses boucles noires qui se formaient en séchant, mais la chaleur transmise par la paume vint directement lui réchauffer le cœur.

ççç

Sherlock dut partir, et une sorte de routine s'installa entre eux. Il venait chaque jour passer du temps avec lui, et chacun en apprenait plus sur le monde de l'autre à travers leur connexion.

Il arrivait même parfois que Sherlock reste plusieurs heures en réflexion intense, la tête sur les jambes de John et le corps dans l'eau, les mains en un signe de prière sous le menton. John l'observait alors silencieusement, appréciait le mouvement des yeux sous les paupières closes, et pouvait presque voir les pensées de la sirène tourbillonner hors de son corps.

Lorsqu'il venait glisser ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux, Sherlock se détendait immédiatement, son corps s'affaissant légèrement.

John, dans ces instants, en oubliait presque sa condition de captif, à l'intérieur d'un volcan depuis longtemps éteint, seul et à la merci d'une sirène aux pouvoirs magiques.

ççç

Un jour, Sherlock revint couvert de coupures. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol alors que John s'empressait de récupérer sa trousse de soin et se jeta à ses côtés.

Affolé, il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Sherlock, et souffla enfin lorsqu'il sentit le pouls battre vaillamment.

Il ouvrit la boite, et commença à sortir son matériel tandis que la deuxième rejoignait sa jumelle bleutée.

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Sherlock soupira, son corps se soulevant en légères saccades, avant de lui répondre.

 _Je me suis battu avec mon frère._

 _Le Roi ?_

 _Il voulait que je cesse de te voir. Que je te laisse mourir ici pour que notre secret ne soit pas dévoilé. Il ne croit pas en tes capacités de Fils de Neptune. Je me suis enfui quand il a voulu m'enfermer. J'ai dû passer au travers de sa garde rapprochée puis me cacher dans un récif de corail. Je suis venu une fois le danger passé._

 _C'est de la folie ! Pourquoi ton propre frère cherche à te faire du mal ?_

 _Il a peur. Peur que notre connexion - notre relation - ne signe l'arrêt de mort de notre espèce. Peur que tu ne dévoile notre secret._

 _C'est n'importe quoi !_

John lâcha la main de Sherlock, et se mit au travail. Il avait beaucoup de coupures à nettoyer et inspecter.

Ils règleraient cet autre problème plus tard.

ççç

Sherlock n'avait finalement que des plaies assez superficielles, causées par les griffes de ses congénères, et concentrées sur le haut de son corps.

John prit cependant le temps de les nettoyer une à une, ne voulant pas en rater une seule qui pourrait être plus grave que les autres.

Le silence qu'il avait imposé lui permit de faire évoluer la colère noire qui l'avait étreint en quelque chose de plus froid. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire de plus que de lui apporter les meilleurs soins.

Il finit d'appliquer les dernières gouttes d'onguent sur la pommette de Sherlock, où la dernière coupure avait déjà meilleure mine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard intense que Sherlock lui réservait. Il se figea, la main gauche toujours sur la joue du brun, la droite soutenant sa nuque. Ils étaient bien plus proches que ce qu'il pensait.

Son regard vacilla, descendit sur les lèvres charnues du brun, avant de revenir fixer les deux magnifiques orbes de givre.

Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient, leurs visages maintenant séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres.

John ne sut pas qui avait bougé. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'est que les divines lèvres étaient maintenant posées contre les siennes, fraîches et mouillées.

Le baiser était surprenant, mais c'est presque naturellement qu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Sherlock se refermant autour de lui, l'entrainant dans l'eau au corps à corps.

Ils effectuèrent deux rotations avant de se stabiliser, Sherlock allongé sur John, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou alors que les mains de John s'étaient réfugiées dans les boucles folles, prenant en coupe le visage irréel de la sirène.

Leurs lèvres dansaient entre elles, attrapant un morceau de chair avant de le relâcher, puis recommencer…

John entrouvrit la bouche, et sa langue vint trouver sa jumelle dans un baiser passionné.

ççç

Quelques secondes ou quelques heures – ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, perdus dans leurs ressentis et leurs sentiments.

Le baiser s'était doucement calmé, laissant place à de doux picorements dans le cou et à des frottements de leurs joues.

Sherlock finit par poser son front contre celui de John, et soupira, les yeux fermés, comme s'il voulait que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Il vint chercher aveuglément la main de John, et la serra plus fort que nécessaire.

 _Je dois partir…_

 _Pourquoi ? Ne peux-tu pas rester ?_

 _Je dois malheureusement tenir ma couverture, mais je reviendrai demain, ne t'en fais pas._

Alors, pourquoi son cœur semblait-il être si déchiré lorsqu'il vit disparaître les dernières vagues causées par le départ de Sherlock ?

Lorsqu'il entendit les remous de l'eau le lendemain, il se retourna avec précipitation pour accueillir Sherlock.

Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour lui.

Il se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant, n'étant pas habitué à la pénombre.

Il mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule sirène.

Que Sherlock n'était pas parmi eux.

Des bras se saisirent de ses chevilles, le faisant tomber et le trainant dans le sable puis dans l'eau. Il but la tasse avant d'être soulevé, une main puissante enserrant son cou.

« Bonjour, John. Ce n'est pas ce que vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui qui le tenait à bout de bras, l'étranglant presque, tirant sur les cervicales qui supportaient tout le poids de son corps gesticulant, n'était autre que Mycroft, le frère de Sherlock, le Roi des Sirènes.

« Malheureusement, cette plaisanterie a assez duré. Les dégâts que vous lui avez causé sont au bord de l'irréparable, et je ne peux me permettre de laisser passer ça. Mon frère ne voulant pas entendre raison, je suis dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de vous. Quelle pitié. »

ççç

La mer léchait ses pieds, et le cri des mouettes était assourdissant au-dessus de lui.

John ouvrit légèrement les yeux, battit des paupières. Son visage était écrasé dans le sable, sa bouche remplie de sel, son corps trempé et tremblant.

Une douleur pulsatile vrillait son crâne endolori, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait un temps de retard. Il se redressa sur un coude, tenta de se lever, avant de retomber lourdement au sol. La tête lui tournait, et il se sentit repartir.

Des voix le sortirent de sa torpeur. Plusieurs personnes semblaient l'entourer, et il sentit des doigts contre son poignet.

Un instant plus tard, il était tiré par les bras, sorti du ressac, et allongé sur ce qui semblait être une civière.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la vue quelques instants troublée, avant de se focaliser sur la personne au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci semblait lui parler. Il fit un effort supplémentaire pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait.

« Capitaine Watson, vous m'entendez ? Capitaine Watson ? »

La personne tourna la tête, et s'adressa à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Courez chercher de l'aide ! Il nous faut un médecin, vite ! »

John lutta, sentant les filaments de l'inconscience tenter de reprendre une fois de plus le dessus. Il se força à observer son environnement.

Plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour de lui, discutant entre eux, gesticulant à d'autres de se rapprocher.

Des hommes. Il était sur la terre ferme.

Etait-ce un rêve ?

ççç

John se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brutalement.

« Sherlock ! »

Il regarda hâtivement autour de lui, ignorant le tambour raisonnant dans son crâne, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital militaire. De nombreux blessés l'entouraient, comblant son champ de vision de lits ensanglantés.

Il sentait venir une crise de panique quand une jeune infirmière s'approcha de lui.

« Calmez-vous monsieur, respirez profondément, pouvez-vous me dire où vous êtes ?

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui, absorbant le peu d'informations que lui délivraient les environs.

\- Hô… Hôpital.

\- Oui, c'est ça, nous sommes à Brighton, plus exactement. Vous pouvez me donner la date ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les souvenirs reviendront au fur et à mesure. Nous sommes le 10 mai 1945. La guerre est terminée !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, les Allemands ont signé leur reddition il y a deux jours ! Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ! »

John la regarda un instant sans comprendre, avant de réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

« Chez… Moi ?... »

ççç

John, valise à la main, se tenait encore sur le quai lorsque le train qui l'avait déposé à Londres repartit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller.

Les médecins avaient fini par le relâcher, trop occupés par les blessés physiques pour le laisser occuper un lit.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir chanceux ou pas.

Il vécut quelques temps dans la capitale, allant à chaque rendez-vous avec le psychologue que l'armée lui avait prévu.

« Ah, Docteur Watson, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que nous allons pouvoir avancer sur ce problème de réalité alternée dont vous souffrez. J'ai pu faire mes recherches, et voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti.

Le psychologue fit une pause, puis reprit :

\- D'après les rapports, votre sous-marin, le HMS Spearfish, fut touché par une torpille allemande le 15 avril 1945. Celle-ci ne le détruisit pas, mais entraina une fuite importante. Vous avez réussi à en sortir et à remonter à la surface, puis vous avez survécu de manière spectaculaire sur un ilot, avant de partir à la dérive sur morceau de bois.

Une tempête a eu lieu le 5 mai, et vous avez été pris dedans. Secoué par les flots, votre tête a fini par heurter un rocher. Vous avez perdu connaissance, puis vous avez atterri sur la plage de Brighton, où vous avez été remarqué par les passants. Un uniforme bleu marine, c'est très visible ! Grâce à cela, vous avez pu être pris en charge rapidement dans l'hôpital le plus proche, et vous voilà aujourd'hui.

Le psychologue repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a cependant une chose qui me chagrine. L'infirmière qui était présente les quelques jours où vous étiez là-bas, Miss Hooper, a relaté vous avoir entendu de nombreuses fois crier le nom Sherlock dans votre sommeil, et cela entrainait votre réveil.

J'ai vérifié toutes les listes de la Marine.

John, il n'y a pas de Sherlock. Cette personne n'existe pas. Votre inconscient a créé ce personnage de toute pièce lorsque vous n'aviez plus toute votre tête.

Je conçois que ce que vous avez traversé vous perturbe au plus haut point, mais il va falloir passer à autre chose pour avancer. »

Lorsque John rentra chez lui après la séance, il rassembla ses maigres possessions, son pistolet, et partit.

ççç

Il trouva un minuscule logement dans un village tout aussi petit, quelque part sur la côte Est de l'Angleterre. Sa logeuse, Mrs Hudson, était assez âgée pour ne pas relever ses cris la nuit, et lui préparait à manger tous les jours, le tout pour un loyer minuscule, tant qu'il l'aidait dans les tâches ménagères et le jardin. Elle n'avait plus de mari pour l'aider, alors John tentait de lui faire plaisir ainsi. Il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.

ççç

Tous les matins, avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt et sa chemise, John prenait le temps d'observer la cicatrice qui barrait son épaule gauche. La blessure n'avait pas été très grave, mais il savait que l'eau salée avait dégradé son processus de guérison, boursoufflant la peau, rendant la parcelle de chair plus impressionnante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Il savait comment il se l'était faite.

Il savait dans quelles conditions il l'avait soignée.

Il le savait.

ççç

Les jours défilaient, monotones.

Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, John remarqua des changements. Discrets, qui ne se voyaient que si l'on regardait intensément, mais présents.

Tout d'abord, il se réveillait la nuit avec de fortes démangeaisons au cou. Le lendemain, il avait des marques rouges, probablement laissées par ses ongles grattant la peau.

Sa peau dorée se recouvrait de petits nodules, et des amas de peau se liaient sur ses avant-bras et ses doigts.

Il changeait, il le savait.

ççç

Un après-midi d'automne, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, il croisa sa logeuse.

« Mrs Hudson, ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner. Merci pour tout. »

Celle-ci le regarda étrangement, avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait des choses bizarres.

ççç

John marcha longuement sur la plage, le vent sifflant des mots dans ses oreilles, avant de se décider à prendre la petite barque qui permettait au voisin de pécher.

Il l'emmena à quelques lieux de la rive, quitta puis plia soigneusement ses vêtements, et observa l'éclat de l'eau sous lui.

Son esprit n'avait jamais douté. Il allait le retrouver.

John plongea dans l'eau déjà fortement rafraichie par les pluies.

Il nagea, cherchant les profondeurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il prit une grande goulée d'air.

Ses ouïes s'ouvraient. Ses nageoires se formaient correctement, maintenant qu'elles étaient dans leur élément.

John devint une sirène flamboyante, aux écailles courant de l'or au rouge solaire.

Au loin, l'attendait Sherlock, les bras ouverts, souriant.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Voilà, la corvée de lecture est terminée.**

 **Certains points auraient eu le mérite d'être un peu plus détaillés, mais le manque de temps m'a fait bypasser certains morceaux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser la question par review si certaines choses ne sont pas claires !**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Nalou**


End file.
